


transient

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: she grabbed her bagstepped off the busand into the bustling world.it smelled different.





	transient

words crashing and flowing around her  
a dream, until the hand on her arm.  
the pain slipping her out of her trance and into reality.  
why couldn't this be a dream.  
the grip around her arm dragging her up the stairs,  
thrown into her own room and fear entered her heart.  
pack, was the command given, so she did.  
clothes and essentials. her stuffed bear.   
none of her books. none of her music.   
nothing that would weigh her down more than necessary.  
10 minutes and she clipped her bag shut as she was pulled,  
forced, and stumbling and tripping. but she kept moving.  
out the door, and it slammed behind her.   
everything was hazy and she couldn't breathe.   
this wasn't the plan.  
what plan.  
she needed a plan.  
college was the plan, but that was gone now.  
a dream.  
so she walked, with her backpack on her shoulders.  
a sports bag over one, and the weight crippled her.  
not physically.  
no.  
all her belongings were now in this bag.  
everything she had to survive.  
it wasn't much.  
she needed a plan.  
a bus, that was a plan.  
to where. problem for later  
she decided as she walked along the road.  
it was night, the streetlight casting an eerie glow,  
it was scary.  
she was alone and scared.  
but she had a plan. and a step one.  
get to bus stop.  
it was easy. an hours walking lead her to doors,   
the glass was clear and she pushed them open.  
it was late. nobody else was waiting, but the clerk looked up  
and she smiled and asked how she could help.  
maggie looked in her wallet.   
checked her bank account.  
she didn't have a lot of money  
she told the clerk she needed a minute.  
she scrolled through her phone, numbers  
blurring in front of her eyes. who could she call.  
who wouldn't say no to her.  
where could she go.  
Gabriella.  
her aunt, she lived in national city.  
the safest city in the country.   
what the hell, she'd always wanted to see the ocean.  
"how much to National City?" she asked.  
"50 and the next bus leaves at 6 am."  
"one pass."  
"one way?"  
"yes."  
"done."  
"thanks."  
she sat back down. pulled out her phone again. stared at it for a while.  
unlocked it. locked it. debated texting Gabriella. unlocked it and opened a message.  
locked it again. checked the time.   
checked the time again because she didn't read it the first time.  
2 am.   
it had been 3 hours since the big showdown.   
1 hour since she'd sat down on this bench.  
1 minutes since her fathers words had run through her head again.  
dyke. disappointment.   
you're not welcome in this house anymore.  
you have 10 minutes to pack.  
get out.  
she opened the phone again. and a drop of water fell on it.  
huh.  
she wiped at her face. she was crying. she stood and took the box of tissues from the magazine table.   
she tapped out a message.  
hey brie, it's been a while, how've you been? anyway, i'm going to be in national city tomorrow, well today i guess and i was wondering if you'd like to catch up?   
it took her 10 minutes to send it. she hoped her aunt was free.  
she checked her phone and refreshed every few seconds until she remembered.  
it was 2am. gabriella would be sleeping. so she slipped her phone into her pocket and waited.   
and waited.  
and waited.  
and waited.  
and waited.   
she checked her phone. 2:52am.  
and she waited some more.   
the longest game of quiet ever played as Maggie sat and pondered and tried to focus on anything but the words hurled at her  
before she'd been cast out of her own family.  
it was 5:32 when her phone buzzed.   
Mags! I've been good, works been keeping me pretty busy, but I'd love to catch up tomorrow, I'll be off work around 5 so let me know where you want to meet up!  
A breath of relief and she checked how long the bus trip would take.   
6 hours.   
okay. she could manage that. 6 hours cramped on a bus.  
maybe she'd even take a nap on the bus.  
what's your favourite restaurant in town? I don't know the city well, so I may need some directions  
a pause. a few seconds pass.  
We'll meet at Noonan's then? how about 6:00?  
Maggie let a little bit of stress leave her body.  
perfect, I'm looking forward to it!  
she would talk to brie and maybe they could figure something out.  
this sucked.  
the bus pulled into the terminal and Maggie stood.  
her limbs protested.   
her back cracked.  
but she gave her ticket to the bus driver and stowed her bags above her head.  
she sat down.  
seat belt.  
shade drawn.  
and she was asleep.   
"kid, wake up"  
Maggie blinked and stared at the foreign man staring at her.  
he raised an eyebrow and she glanced out the window.  
oh.   
her new life.  
right.  
she blinked away the sudden fear.  
she grabbed her bag  
stepped off the bus  
and into the bustling world.  
it smelled different.   
there were trees around, but not like the forests she'd grown up in.   
the concrete was bright and she found herself wandering out of the bus depot  
and out into the bright city.  
the sun was shining, the blue sky betraying emotions.   
so she walked until she found a park. it was 12:30. 5.5 hours until the meet.  
she needed to find out where Noonans was.  
goals. she could do that.  
opening her phone, she opened maps.   
a few taps and she dropped her head.   
2 hours by foot.  
of course.  
but until then, she decided to sit on the bench and watch dogs and try to plan something.  
she needed a resume to find a job. how could she write a resume.  
she needed a computer.  
libraries usually have computers people can use.   
she noted this down on her phone. just in case.   
as she sat. watching dogs and joggers and a few readers sprawl out. she wondered  
when she would feeling something again. anything.  
When the emotional numbness would fade.   
probably when she felt safe.   
she wondered when that would be.   
hours dragged by and after two hours she found herself to bored.  
starting the walk early seemed smart. what if she got lost.   
so the walk through the unfamiliar city began.  
and it was bad. so many people.   
and why was urine the dominant smell.  
it quenched any hunger she felt, and that was a small positive.  
she really couldn't afford food.  
it ended up taking her an hour and a half. after one wrong turn and two times walking past it.  
she found it.   
a whole in a the wall. literally.  
it had one door that lead to a staircase and as she walked down it was the most upbeat restaurant.   
everything was colourful and Maggie was amazed.   
"table for one today?"  
Maggie blinked, looked at the waitress, with the blonde hair and oh, so pretty face.  
she coughed, her cheeks went red and then she refocused.   
"two, i'm waiting on someone."  
"okay, i'll put you in a booth, do you want to order or are you waiting for your friend?"  
"maybe just a water, please?"  
"done"  
and the server left.  
Maggie looked around more closely and thanked the waitress and went back to her examination.  
and then she saw it.  
the rainbow flag strung down behind the bar.   
it gave her a little hope, and she was glad to feel something.  
even with the pain that slipped through the cracks.   
maybe this city could be good for her.   
the waitress came back a few times and Maggie just apologised over and over,  
saying she'd be here soon and then, 6:00 rolled over and Gabriella slid into the booth next to her.  
"cute right, i thought you'd like it."  
"Gabriella!" Maggie pulled her into a side hug.   
Maggie felt Gabriella return the hug and stiffen  
"mags, what's with the bags?"  
maybe it was her tone, maybe the words, or hell, maybe it was just seeing her.  
Maggie broke. tears choking her as she leant closer to brie.   
"oh no, sweetheart. you're okay, whatever happened, it'll be okay."  
the tears didn't slow. but Maggie choked words out anyway. ignoring the stab of pain they brought.  
"i'm gay. parents- didn- didn't like that. s-so here i am."  
Maggie shrugged, swiping a napkin from the table and wiping her eyes.   
"do you have anywhere to stay?"  
Maggie shrugged.  
"you're staying with me. no arguments."  
Maggie wasn't in a place to argue, the relief that she'd offered her place so monumental  
she started to cry again, in earnest this time.   
sobs that had her burying her head into brie's shoulder.   
causing her body to shake.  
letting all the pent of fear out in one sweep.  
she had a place to stay and that was one thing checked off.

**Author's Note:**

> played around with a new style.   
> and apparently i still have _feelings_ about shit so, here.   
> be safe out there.


End file.
